Recent data suggests that in addition to lowering LDL-cholesterol, prevention of its oxidative modification might retard the progression of the atherosclerotic lesion. The specific aspects that will be addressed include the effect of Vitamin E and combined antioxidant therapy on the biochemical changes of Oxidized LDL (lipid peroxide content, electrophoretic mobility, and formation of conjugated dienes) and its degradation by human macrophages.